A GAROTA DA SAPATILHA 37
by Andrea Hastings
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Edward não consegue esquecer uma garota que conhece em um show.Ele até tenta procura-la,mas só tem um problema, ele não se lembra do nome dela. Mas quem sabe o que destino ainda reserve um final feliz para os dois.


**A garota da sapatilha 37**

**.**

"Todas as vidas de homens são contos de fadas escritos pelas mãos de Deus". Hans Christian Andersen

**.**

**.**

E_ra uma vez num reino muito, muito distante..._

Ok. Esquece a parte do reino muito distante. Bom, minha historia começa numa cidadezinha no meio do nada chamada Forks, perdida no litoral do estado de Washington, numa sexta-feira nada típica.

Alice naquela sexta estava insuportável. Bem, Alice é minha irmã gêmea, e meio que ela é insuportável todo dia mais estava ainda pior. Ela estava praticamente doente para ir num show que ocorreria no sábado em Port Angeles; o show de uma banda de reggae da Virginia. Então eu como o cara legal que sou me propus a levá-la.

Aquela sexta foi meio estranha, começando por Jessica me dando um fora porque Mike concordou em ir ao cinema ver algum filme de mulherzinha que eu não quis ir**; **logo depois da Senõra Goff ter chamado minha atenção na aula. Quer dizer, a Senõra Goff NUNCA chama minha atenção, afinal meu espanhol é melhor que o dela. E para fechar o dia meu carro não queria funcionar fazendo com que minha mãe fosse buscar Alice e eu na escola. E eu tendo um prejuízo de cento e setenta dólares.

Resumindo terminei aquela sexta-feira sem namorada, carro ou dinheiro.

Na manhã de sábado Alice só conseguia falar sobre SOJA, ou melhor, _Soldiers of Jah Army _a famosa banda de reggae de Washington DC. Eu nunca tinha ouvido uma música dos caras, e o gosto musical da minha irmã não era lá muito confiável, mas eu preferia ir a um show de uma banda de reggae do que acompanhar Alice em outro show do 'N Sync, eca.

Meu pai, depois de muita insistência, emprestou seu carro para eu levá-la ao show. Repetindo o discurso de que tinha que ser responsável e não tomar outra multa por excesso de velocidade.

O dia passou devagar e monótono. Jasper havia me ligado perguntando se eu poderia dar uma carona para ele porque, aparentemente, seu carro estava com Rosalie, sua irmã mais velha que veio fazer uma visita para a família.

Eu sabia que Jasper podia pedir pra sua irmã levá-lo, mas ele queria ficar próximo de Alice. Ele nunca havia me dito, mas era completamente apaixonado pela baixinha meio louca. E isso era meio estranho já que ele era meu melhor amigo.

Dirigi pra Port Angeles com Alice e Jasper falando sem parar sobre o show e blá blá blá. Os dois eram insuportáveis, todo aquele clima de romance no ar fazia meu estomago revirar.

Chegamos ao local do show. O ambiente lotado de rastafáris e hippies que riam pelos efeitos da maconha. Quando finalmente consegui estacionar, nós caminhamos para onde seria o show.

O som era alto e a galera dançava ao som de uma banda que eu não conhecia enquanto a atração principal não entrava. Paramos em um local onde me encostei, observando o show.

A multidão reunida dançando e gritando ao som do baixo. Algumas rodinhas fumando maconha nos cantos, a fumaça subia criando uma cortina.

Atrás da fumaça e dos corpos reunidos eu a vi pela primeira vez.

Minha avó sempre diz que se apaixonar a primeira vista é coisa mais incrível que pode acontecer com a gente. E bem acho que era isso o que aconteceu comigo naquele momento. Eu não podia, nem conseguia e tampouco queria tirar os olhos da garota que dançava de costas para mim. Ela balançava seu corpo ao som da música, seus longos cabelos castanhos acompanhando o movimento sensual de seus quadris. Com extrema graça ela balançava os braços ao ritmo da batida.

A batida da musica mudou, não ousei olhar para ver a banda principal subir ao palco. Eu não tinha olhos para nada além da morena baixinha que dançava agora acompanhada por um grandalhão que a girava, ela ria seus olhos fechados aproveitando toda a intensidade da música.

Queria sorrir ao ver seu sorriso, queria poder ouvir o som de sua gargalhada. Mas seu acompanhante de dois metros de altura amedrontava qualquer um. Inclusive e principalmente eu.

Alice e Jasper dançavam juntos aproveitando o momento. Torcia para que os dois finalmente se entendessem. Eu já não aguentava mais aquela chove e não molha que eles viviam.

A música mudou, o ritmo se acelerou um pouco. A garota dançava mais energicamente. O grandalhão moreno saiu de perto dela num momento da noite deixando-a dançando sozinha. Em nenhum momento em que a observei ela parou. Aproveitei o momento que provavelmente era minha única oportunidade de conhecê-la.

Abri caminho entre a confusão de corpos até a morena que dançava lindamente de olhos fechados, seus lábios rosados acompanhando a música. Ela não notou minha aproximação até o momento em que pisou em meu pé. A garota abriu seus olhos; lindos olhos castanhos arregalados de susto.

- Desculpa – Ela gritou para que eu ouvisse.

Sorri e ofereci minha mão. Ela sorriu de volta e a segurou.

As musicas mudavam, o ritmo mudava mesmo assim dançamos e dançamos a noite toda. Eu me deleitava quando a fazia rir, quando a rodopiava e ela sorria. Seus grandes olhos castanhos brilhando tão intensamente. O grandalhão ao seu lado não retornou.

Não me lembro de seu nome. Nem de onde era. Só conseguia sentir seus lábios roçando em minha orelha. As palavras que ela dizia, eram esquecidas assim que pronunciadas e eu estava me sentindo muito gay naquele momento.

Quando deu quatro da manhã ela me deu um longo olhar e se despediu.

"Adeus..." Foi o que ela me disse.

"Edward" Apresentei-me. Ela sorriu tristemente e repetiu meu nome. Aquela não foi à primeira vez ouvi o doce som de sua voz naquela noite, mas foi a primeira que eu realmente registrei.

Eu queria saber seu telefone. Queria saber onde ela morava e do que gostava. Mas não perguntei. Apenas sorri tristemente.

Ela olhou dentro dos meus olhos e sorriu. Seus lábios rosados se aproximaram dos meus, então eu a beijei. Foi um beijo diferente agridoce; doce como o primeiro e triste como o ultimo; Nossas bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente, nossas línguas se entrelaçavam com maestria. Como se a muito se conhecem.

Num movimento súbito tudo acabou. Ela girou em seus calcanhares e se foi. Correu em direção à saída e eu a perdi. Não queria a deixar ir, tentei segui-la, mas ela desapareceu de vista em meio à multidão sem deixar nenhum vestígio, apenas o pé esquerdo da sapatilha vermelha gasta com que ela dançara a noite inteira. Peguei a sapatilha do chão e olhei novamente para a saída. Fiquei ali parado apenas esperando que ela voltasse para buscar seu sapato, por mim.

.

.

Depois daquele dia nunca mais vi _a garota da sapatilha 37 _como Alice a apelidara. Eu me esqueci o nome dela, não me lembro se era Brigitte ou Gabriella. Só sei que ela era realmente real pela sapatilha que ficou comigo.

Passaram-se oito meses desde daquele dia. Todo o dia eu pensava nela, nos olhos castanhos e nos seus lábios tocando os meus. Em seus sorrisos e no som do seu riso. Sentia-me particularmente _gay _nesse aspecto.

- Sabe Edward para de ficar suspirando por ai por uma garota que você nem conhece. Você só a viu uma vez, esquece parte pra outra. Aquela Lauren vive te dando moral... – Me disse Emmett, cunhado de Jasper, numa tarde. Ele zombava de minha paixonite pela garota da sapatilha.

Ninguém entendia minha obsessão nem mesmo Alice. A cada dia o sentimento crescia, tornava-se mais forte e tomava todo meu ser.

Alice e Jasper depois daquele show finalmente decidiram tentar um relacionamento, e namoravam desde então**;** os dois eram perfeitos juntos. E quanto mais eu via os dois juntos mais pra baixo ficava. Mais sonhava pelo dia em que encontraria com a desconhecida que roubou meu coração e nunca mais a deixaria partir.

Minha vida continuou a mesma, ir da escola para casa, e de casa para a escola.

As grandes mudanças sempre começam numa sexta. E foi numa sexta que ouvi pela primeira vez o nome de _Isabella Swan_.

A filha do novo chefe de policia, transferido de Port Angeles para Forks. Todos comentavam sobre a garota. Sobre seu estilo alternativo. Eu não me interessei pela noticia, era apenas mais uma. E a única que eu realmente queria era a garota da sapatilha, a _minha garota da sapatilha 37_.

- Você já a viu? – Perguntou Jasper para mim durante a hora do almoço.

- Não. – Respondi mais interessado em meu sanduíche.

- Devia. – Ele disse enigmático saindo da mesa. Não entendi aquele seu comentário, mas Jasper sempre fora de dizer coisas que pareciam não fazer sentido.

Fui para casa mais cedo naquele dia. Ao chegar ao meu quarto olhei novamente para a sapatilha em cima da minha prateleira. Eu anunciaria no jornal, na TV em qualquer lugar, mas precisava encontrar a garota de qualquer jeito. Deitei em minha cama e fiquei esperando o tempo passar.

E mais uma semana se passou. Fazia nove meses desde meu encontro com a dona da sapatilha 37. Ela povoava meus sonhos e minhas fantasias.

Era uma quarta-feira de manhã como qualquer outra. Eu acordei, troquei de roupa, tomei café com meus pais e fui para a escola. Naquela noite tinha sonhado mais uma vez com a garota da sapatilha, ela vinha até mim dançando e sorria, segurava minha mão e se levantava na ponta dos pés para me beijar, nesse momento minha mãe me acordou. Mas mesmo assim o sonho ficou em minha mente.

Segui o caminho de sempre, cumprimentando as mesmas pessoas, mas havia algo diferente entre a multidão de rostos conhecidos e os tons de cinza dos armários. Uma garota atrás de seu escaninho. Uma pulseira de três cores em seu pulso. Verde, vermelho e amarelo. O som do riso que ouvi por apenas algumas horas. E novamente a decepção.

Não havia ninguém no armário. A pessoa já havia ido. Provavelmente era apenas minha mente me pregando outra peça.

_**Love is on my mind.**__(O amor está em minha mente) _

Ela cantou em meu ouvido.

_**It's for everyone no matter where you're from,**__ (E para todos, não importa de onde você é)_

Ela disse ao pegar minha mão e me levar até a frente do palco.

_**Love, it cross all lines.**__(Amor ultrapassa todas as barreiras)_

Ela gritou, tão alto quando podia. Sorrindo.

_**Like the feeling of all the seasons changing,**__ (Como o sentimento de todas as estações mudando)_

Ela disse rodopiando. Seus olhos brilhando.

_**Love is a memory**__(O amor é uma memória)_

Ela disse ao me beijar. E ao partir.

Paralisado em frente aos armários do _Forks High School_. As mesmas paredes de tom genérico sempre zombando de minha obsessão. Respirei fundo e segui para minha próxima aula.

Durante todo o dia fui atormentado por visões de cabelos e olhos castanhos, lábios rosados, sorrisos. Ela estava em todos os lugares, em cada esquina, em cada rosto.

Alice estava preocupada comigo. Eu já não era o mesmo cara, eu nem sabia mais quem era. Queria apenas vê-la uma vez mais.

Na quinta-feira decidi ficar em casa. Meus pais começaram a se preocupar cada vez mais com meu estado. Todos os dias eu tentava encontrá-la no _Facebook_; perguntava por ela a meus amigos de Port Angeles. Mas nunca houve noticias, ninguém a conhecia, ninguém nunca a vi.

O fim de semana se aproximava novamente e não me parecia tão convidativo quanto costumava ser. Mas minha avó sempre disse que sexta feira é dia de mudanças. E foi naquela sexta que eu finalmente vi Isabella Swan, a garota nova.

Eu caminhava para aula de Educação Física, como um condenado a forca. O treinador Clapp tinha a aptidão física de um elefante marinho obeso. Minha animação andava a níveis negativos.

Novamente vi a pulseira de tecido verde, amarela e vermelha. A pequena mão segurava a porta do armário. Aquele armário estava vazio havia algum tempo, desde que Teddy havia se mudado (Só numa cidade do tamanho de Forks você sabe quem são os donos dos armários). A garota não parecia perceber que o sinal já havia tocado e estávamos atrasados.

Foi então que a porta do armário se fechou. E acho que tive uma sincope.

Porque ali na minha frente depois de nove meses e dezoito dias estava à garota da sapatilha, minha garota da sapatilha 37.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus, seus lábios se esticaram em um sorriso. Meu coração acelerou, minhas mãos gelaram e eu não sabia o que dizer. Só conseguia sorrir e olhá-la.

Eu havia esperado tanto aquele momento. Planejado o que iria dizer pra que ela nunca mais fosse embora. Nenhuma cena que minha cabeça doentia e obsessiva havia criado fazia jus a sua beleza.

- Edward – Ela disse sorrindo.

Ela sabia meu nome. Ela se lembrava de mim. Meu coração deu um salto.

- Oi... – Respondi esperando que ela dissesse seu nome.

- Bella

- Oi Bella – Repeti depois de alguns segundos, estendendo minha mão.

Ela sorriu e a apertou. Meu rosto estava congelado naquele sorriso estúpido. Meu corpo não respondia mais ao meu cérebro no momento em que sua mão quente tocou a minha. O mundo, o tempo nada mais existia além da Bella, _minha eterna garota da sapatilha 37._

_._

_._

**N/A: **Então o que acharam da nossa Bella Cinderella? Sei que muita gente vai ficar revoltada com esse final. Fica a imaginação de cada o que aconteceu depois. Mas como em todo conto de fadas _"Eles viveram felizes para sempre"_.

Um super beijo pra todas. Comentem que assim o próximo vem mais rápido ainda.

Andy.


End file.
